A Card Captor Valentine's Day
by Swing-Your-Razor-High
Summary: A fluffy oneshot about Sakura and Syaoran going out on a Valentine's Day date. Written in honor of the holiday, please read and review!


A/N: My holiday special, and first CCS fanfic, hope you all like it!

A Card Captor Valentine's Day

He would do it today. He absolutely had to, otherwise he knew that it would haunt him forever. Besides, what better way to show your love than on Valentine's Day, right? And so, here he stood, watching this beautiful girl practicing her cheerleading. She looked happy, as always, and was so clueless that she didn't even realize that she was being watched until he finally called out to her in a nervous voice.

"S-Sakura!" At the sound of her name being called, she turned. Her eyes landed upon him and she smiled.

"Syaoran!" she called back, running over to where he stood under the tree. Syaoran felt his heart speed up as she drew nearer and seriously considered making a run for it. Sakura was, however, a very fast runner and soon she stood before him, smiling and brushing hair out of her eyes. "Practice is over now. Is there something you want to tell me?"

"I…I….umm…." Looking at her sweet expression did not help, so his eyes darted to the ground. "T-tomorrow is…well…doing….anything…me…I mean….ummm…."

"Sorry, I can't understand you very well." She looked concerned now. "Are you feeling alright, Syaoran?" Her petite hand reached out, brushed away his untidy bangs, and touched his forehead. "You're burning up!"

"I-I-I'm f-fine, r-r-really," he insisted, getting even more nervous over the fact that she was touching him. But then he remembered his mission. He would not let his nerves get in the way. Taking a deep breath, he said very quickly and courageously "T-tomorrow is Valentine's Day, I was wondering if you would like to spend the day with me." It was said. Now the results…

"Of course!" was the answer. His eyes darted up to her face again. She was once again smiling broadly.

"R-really?"

"Yes. Shall I invite Tomoyo and Eriol?"

"N-no….I-I mean just you and me….together…alone…" His courage was faltering again. He wanted to run, but his feet seemed glued to the spot.

"Like….like a date?" Now it was Sakura's turn to falter and go red.

"Not if you don't want to think of it like that," he said hastily.

"No, a date with you would be fun…I'm not doing anything already anyway." Good old Sakura, always resilient. Syaoran sighed in relief. She had said yes! His heartbeat began to slow back down to its normal speed. "But…what about Meilin?"

"Uhhh…." He'd completely forgotten about his obsessive cousin. She would definitely want to go, especially if she found out that Sakura was going. And besides, she would more than likely want him to spend the day with her.

"I might have a plan," Sakura said after a while, giggling slightly to herself. "How early does Wei get up?"

"Usually around 6am….why?" he asked, confused.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then!" Still giggling, she turned and ran back to the school to get her belongings.

"Hey, w-wait!" Too late, she was already gone. Sighing, he turned around and started for home.

That night, he dug through his wardrobe, looking for something to wear. He wanted to look good for Sakura, seeing as he wanted her to accept his feelings, so his outfit had to be perfect. As he examined a blue flannel shirt that he liked a lot, his bedroom door flung open. In pranced a girl with long black hair and reddish brown eyes similar to his.

"Syaoran! Do you know what tomorrow is?" she demanded at once.

"Uh…"

"Valentine's Day!" She squealed, hugging him tightly as she normally did. "So, what are we going to do tomorrow? Hmmmm?"

"I-er…" He couldn't tell her that he was going on a date with Sakura, otherwise it would definitely ruin the whole day. "It's a surprise," was all he could come up with.

"Oh Syaoran, you're so romantic!" she giggled, hugging him tighter.

"I'll wake you up, ok, so you don't have to set your alarm," he added, thinking of Sakura's mysterious plan.

"That'll be wonderful! I'd much rather wake up to you than some annoying alarm. See you then!" With one last hug, she then danced out of the room, humming to herself, without even question the mess he'd made of his clothing. As soon as the door closed behind her, Syaoran got up and made his way over to his desk. He pulled open the first drawer and picked something up out of it.

"You'll finally have a home tomorrow," he murmured to it "I just hope she'll accept you.

"Syaoran….Syaoran wake up!" These were the first words he heard in the morning. He opened his eyes, expecting to see Meilin, but instead found himself looking into a familiar pair of blue green eyes.

"S-Sakura!" he gasped, nearly falling over off the bed. She was on the side of his bed, kneeling over him and shaking him gently. "Wh-what-what are you-?"

"I came to get you early so that we could escape Meilin," she whispered, climbing down off the bed and smiling. "Wei and I arranged it yesterday."

"Oh" was all he could manage. Sakura was standing in his room while he was still in his pajamas. What's more, she had been on his bed. He went red immediately at these thoughts.

"I'll leave you to get dressed," and with that, she turned and skipped out of the room. He wasted no time in jumping out of bed and getting dressed. After that was done, he opening the drawer once again and pulled the object out. Smiling, he grabbed the bag he had purchased the previous day and put it in.

"Today is the day…I'll finally…."

They left the house safely without any interference from Meilin, who was still sleeping and waiting for Syaoran to wake her up.

"So where are we going today?" Sakura asked brightly.

"Oh…err…" He hadn't really put much thought to it, he was too distracted with working up the courage to ask her out.

"I guess we'll just have to wander here and there then!" She grabbed his hand and began to pull him along down the street. Sakura was way different from Meilin, who nearly tore his arm off when she was pulling him somewhere. Instead, she was gentle, and ran at a pace that he could keep up with.

The first part of their day was spent, in Syaoran's opinion, very well. They walked along the street hand in hand, frequently going into stores and looking around. He watched her as she examined different items in every store and every time began to see one of the many reasons he had fallen in love with her: she was just so fun to be with. Despite her ultimate cuteness, Sakura had a knack for making him smile more than anyone else was able to. Her constant cheerfulness warmed his heart in a way no person had ever been able to. As the day went on, he became more and more confident about his confession.

"Try this one on, Syaoran!" Sakura said, handing him a large hat with roses around the brim. Giggling, she pulled a character out of her large purse and snapped a picture of him. "I'm putting that in my scrapbook."

"I think this could be a good look for me, actually," he said sarcastically, examining himself in the mirror.

"Maybe for your birthday," she said, after she had stopped laughing. Smiling, he took off the hat, grabbed a bowler hat, and placed it on her head.

"Well? Better than a Tomoyo-made hat?"

"Hmmm….not quite!" Laughing, the two put the hats back and exited the store. "I'm getting hungry, do you want to stop somewhere for lunch?"

"Sure, I'll pay." Sakura started up a conversation about where they should go after lunch, and it was finally decided that they should attend a movie. After ordering their food at an outdoor parlor, they discussed what movie they should go see.

"There's a special romance film coming out today, let's go see that!" she suggested.

"R-romance?" he repeated, choking slightly on his water.

"Well sure, it's a date isn't it?"

"Sakura!" a voice called. The two spun around to see Touya, Sakura's older brother, glaring at them.

"Hi," Sakura replied nervously, waving.

"You said you were spending the day with Tomoyo," he snapped, still glaring at Syaoran.

"We're meeting Tomoyo after lunch, big brother," she said bitterly.

"Hmph." Touya set down their food and then, with one more nasty look at Syaoran, turned and went back into the restaurant.

"I wonder why he doesn't like you, you're such a great person," said Sakura as they started to eat their lunch. "I feel bad about lying to him, but I just know he'll try to ruin our date."

"Don't worry, no one can ruin this day for us," Syaoran told her, touching her hand in comfort. When she looked up and smiled at him, however, he immediately turned red and began to shovel food in his mouth.

"I'll take the bill now," he murmured when Touya came back. He paid the bill rather quickly, leaving a fair amount for the tip as was Sakura's request. They then left hastily, trying to dodge the suspicious looks they were getting from Touya.

"Come on, we're going to be late for the movie!" Sakura exclaimed, taking his hand again and pulling him with her towards the theater. There turned out to be quite a few couples in the theater, but they managed to find a seat in the very back. The movie started within minutes of their arrival and they got comfortable to watch it. Syaoran tried to pay attention to the cliché love story in front of him, but he was distracted by all the couples around him. The boys either had their arms around their girlfriends or were kissing them. This made him feel a bit uncomfortable. Should he put his arm around Sakura.

Sakura answered his question for him a little later by putting her head on his shoulder. His face immediately heated up, but he knew what to do in response, so he put his arm around her hesitantly. She made no attempt to remove it, and instead snuggled closer to him. He silently prayed that she would not hear how fast his heart was beating right now. "This is a good movie," was all she said, and Syaoran could hear the smile in her voice.

"Wow, it sure is late!" she remarked when they got out of the theater about two hours later. "It was a really good movie, wasn't it, Syaoran?"

"Yeah, it was," he said, though he hadn't really been paying attention to it. "Sakura, there's one more place I'd like to go before you go home."

"Ok, let's go!" This time it was he who took her hand and led her along with him. Soon they came to their destination. "The Tsukimine shrine?"

"Yes. Come with me." She went along with him as he led her through the shrine and to the pond. The sunset gave the water a very pretty color, the perfect atmosphere. Sakura sat down on a bench was Syaoran walked over and pretended to be admiring the view.

"It's so pretty this time of day," Sakura remarked.

"Yeah, it is…" His hands twisted the handles of the bag as he prepared himself for what he was about to do.

"I had a really great time today, thank you so much for taking me out."

"It was…nothing really…." Now or never, he'd never get a more perfect chance. "Sakura….I-I have something to give you." He turned to face her, still looking down, and held the bag out to her.

"Oh, thank you!" She took the bag, but didn't open it. "I actually have something for you too." Picking up her purse, she dug through it for a minute before pulling out another bag. "Let's open them at the same time."

"Ok." The next few moments were spent in silence as the two opened their gifts. "S-Sakura…." She had given him a brown hand-made teddy bear.

"Syaoran…" He'd given her a dark blue hand-made teddy bear. More silence as they examined their gifts.

"I can't hold it in anymore!" he said finally, dropping to his knees and taking her hands. "Sakura….I'm in love with you!"

She was blank for a moment. Syaoran felt his heart go numb. Maybe she wouldn't accept him after all. His eyes left her face and went down to their hands. "Me too, Syaoran."

"What?" He looked up at her in surprise.

"I love you," she said, smiling her famously sweet smile at him. "Tell me, can I name this bear Syaoran?"

He stared at her. She was really accepting him and returning his feelings just like that? But it didn't matter why, Sakura loved him. His happiness was building up, causing him to smile just as broadly as her. "Only if I can name my bear Sakura." And then they embraced each other, tightly and lovingly.

"Syaoran?"

"What is it?"

"I was wondering….will you give me my first kiss?" He looked down at her. She was still smiling, but now she was red and her smile was shy.

"Uh…s-sure." Never having kissed someone before, Syaoran thought back to the movie when the couple on screen kissed each other and how the man had been the one to start it. With that in mind, he leaned down and kissed her. Both of them were blushing furiously, but neither cared. They were in love with each other and knew for sure that they would be together forever.

A/N: How was it? It wasn't really suppose to have much of a point, just a little fluff story in honor of Valentine's day and my favorite anime couple. Please let me know what you thought of it! (PS: if you don't know, if CCS there's a story that if you give someone a bear and they name if after you then they'll be in love forever. Syaoran made one and so did Sakura)


End file.
